Even
by Sun Kasai
Summary: "You...You killed my mother!" Shouted Kazuya his voice heavy and filled with rage. Leo blankly Stared at kazuya. What would happen if Leo would get to Kazuya and Heihachis fight on top of the volcano? First Fanfiction. Give it a try.


**Disclaimer: Like almost anyone writing these… I don't own Tekken**

Even

Summary: "You…You killed my Mother!" shouted Kazuya his Voice heavy and filled with Rage. Leo blankly stared at Kazuya, finding a sick and incredible kind of joy in the Pain of the Purple Tyrant. What would happen if Leo would get to Kazuya and Heihachis fight on top of the Volcano? First Fanfiction. Give it a try.

Leos muscles ached, sore from the brutal fight. Her anger roared like the Volcano she was fighting in. The burning magma heated the area to an almost unbearable level.

But she had done it. She defeated Kazumi.

She couldn't even remember how. Everything was fussy, but what she could remember was the intensity of the battle. Lasers, Lava, Tigers appearing out of thin air. But all that couldn't prevent Kazumis demise.

The female Mishima was still in her demonic form wincing on the Ground. How have things turned out this way?

Leos real target was actually Kazuya, who she followed to the Volcano were he wanted to kill Heihachi once and for all. She wanted to attack just at the right time, when the two fighters would have tired each other out. Then however everything went to hell.

Out of nowhere another fighter appeared. He had red Hair and a mysterious power as strong as the Devil Gene. Before she knew what was going on, an all-out Battle Royal between the Three started with no clear way off seeing who would prevail.

Leo saw this as a chance as best as any and pointed her Revolver at Kazuyas Skull, ducking behind a Rock. Before she could even think about pulling the trigger, something grabbed her and slammed her on the Platform inside the burning Mountain, making her lose her Revolver in the Process. The spelunker quickly got up and checked her surroundings, to discover a woman with flame like Wings on her back and white skin.

Getting out of her shock the German recalled the features of the demon of one of the data's she stole from the Mishima Zaibatsu. There was no doubt that this woman was Kazuyas Mother.

"You're supposed to be Death!" Leo screamed at Kazumi. The Devil didn't even reacted to the shout and continued to stare at the blonde. "I will not let you interfere in this fight, leave now or you will die." said the demonic woman disturbingly calm.

Die.

Kazumi wanted to kill her if she wouldn't go.

She should be just another victim of the Devil.

Leo got angry at this thought. How many People had suffered because of the Devil Gene. Because of this godforsaken Bloodline! Men, woman, children…

Her Mother.

The mere thought of her Mothers passing let the hatred inside her become fiercer then the magma around her. She was innocent! She didn't deserve to die! Leo remembered how she arrived at the Scene, Police officers trying to clear the surroundings and prevent the bystanders from looking at the deceasing bodys. She remembered how she still slipped through, worried and not able to think clear.

And she remembered the Panic attack as she saw her Mothers dead Body.

It was all too much for the Young Kliesen. Having lost now both Parents she felt empty and the suddenly stop of the Police Investigation only added to her bitterness. Her Parents always told her that all evil will be brought to justice sooner or later. But where is justice now. The Mishimas never paid for what they did to the World. All these dead souls, never able to find any rest. Someone needed to stop them. That was what Leo thought as she found out that Kazuya was behind the Attack. As she digged deeper and deeper in the past of the Mishimas her anger only grew more and more. Someone had to stop the Mishimas.

And Leo vowed to be this someone.

"NO!" Leo screamed her hatred finally overtaking her clear thinking, "I'm not going to die by your Hands! I will kill anyone of you! All of you Mishimas! You will never hurt someone again!"

Leo got into her fighting stance. Her rage has fully overtaken her.

"And I start with you!"

Kazuya groaned as he threw Heihachis Body into the Volcano, following the fate of this Fighter who called himself Akuma. He was tired. He used up all of his energy. His devil form had granted him the chance to kill his enemies, but even a form like that had limits.

Looking down at his still purple Hands, Kazuya felt a strange combination of satisfaction and emptiness. The fight started as he confronted Heihachi about his past, about everything his father had done to him. Heihachi confessed how he killed Kazumi and how he wanted to get rid of these demonic Powers of hers.

Kazuya didn't even listen to Heihachis attempts to explain himself. He didn't even know if Heihachi made any, only that he was outraged. His Mother was one of the few beings in his life he hold dear and his Father just killed her!

It was carnage. Neither of them holding anything back and with the appearance of Akuma, the fight has officially gone out of control.

The purple skinned Devil looked into the Abyss, memories surfaced and manifested themselves in his brain. How Heihachi had thrown him inside the very same Volcano so many Years ago.

Sometimes Kazuya, before he learned to control his Powers, wished he had a normal life, without the Devil Gene or all the Murder around him, but he was certain with the death of his Mother, his whole Life would be made around death and destruction.

Wait, what is that?

Kazuya suddenly spotted something on the rocks between the burning earth beneath him. _"No this…this can't be"_ Kazuya thought with shock. The woman down there almost looked like his mother!

Kazuya flew deep into the Volcano landing just beside the Woman.

This was his Mother!

Granted she didn't look like her exactly, more like a white Devil but there was no doubt that this was Kazumi!

Then Kazuya noticed something else. She was in Pain.

Gently he lifted her into his lap, looking at her face closely. Her eyes were unfocused but she could make out the features of a purple Devil. Kazumi didn't had to think about just who was holding her right now. Call it a Mothers intuition but Kazumi just knew that this was her son holding her in the moment of Death.

"Kazuya" she said weakly, almost too silent to hear. A sad smile made its way onto her Face. Then she started to disappear flows of energy streaming from her body to the dark skies.

Until Kazuya hold nothing but Air.

There are no Words to describe how Kazuya felt right now. He didn't question how she could be alive, or why she was in pain. The only thing he knew was that she was dead yet again. Kazuya could fell tears in his Eyes as he started to hear a Voice.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Kazuya raised his head and looked at the girl the Voice belonged to.

"You?" asked the purple Devil. That was Leo. This stubborn girl on a quest of revenge against him.

Leo started speaking again, a vile part of her enjoying the tears that streamed out of red eyes, seeming surreal to the appearance of the Mishima. "It hurts to see your own Mother die, knowing you couldn't do anything to prevent It." said the German. Leo analyzed Kazuyas face into the deepest detail, finding shock and confusion.

Another Memory made its way into Kazuyas head. This time about a talk with Anna and how she offered to kill this silly girl who wanted to go up against the G-Corp. "Ignore her", Kazuya said, "it's not like she is any real Danger, just a little nuisance at best." That was what Kazuya said to her.

In that Moment his brain started to process the information's. This little nuisance was responsible for his Mother's death!

"You…You killed my Mother!" shouted Kazuya his Voice heavy and filled with Rage. Leo blankly stared at Kazuya, finding a sick and incredible kind of joy in the Pain of the Purple Tyrant. She forced back an insane smile and instead said:

"I guess were even now."

A second of silence surrounded the two fighters, before Kazuya roared, enraged and flying in direction of the blonde. Leo screamed as well running towards the Devil.

It was certain that one of them is going to follow there deceased Mothers.

 **So this is my first Fanfiction. As you can see this is what I think would happen if Leo would be able to make her way to the Devil's Pit and confront Kazumi, while Kazuya, Heihachi and Akuma have their own Final Fight. I had this idea for a while now and just decided to write it down. And if anyone is wondering why Kazumi saved Kazuya because she wanted Akuma to kill him as well, I think the Devil Gene let's someone become more "Primal" in their actions. Like here the primal instinct of a mother to protect her child. If that's a bit farfetched for you fine your opinion. She could although just wanted Leo to stay out of the fight because she didn't want anymore people to get involved or hurt by the family conflict (what she says in the first Trailer). Take your pick.**

 **I although made this because I wanted to write something about Leo. She is my favorite character and she somehow gets neglected a lot. I mean when was the last time you read a Leo story? Except this one. And im worried that she ends like all these other forgotten fighting Characters, like Raven for an example.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated.**

 **Have a nice day ;)**


End file.
